Birthday love
by Di.M.H
Summary: It's Mangle's birthday and everyone is planning a big party. Foxy wants to find the perfect gift for her and decides to give her plushie but all she really wants is him to remember her birthday.


**Di.M.H: "Hey guys, many of you wanted me to write about another couple for a while so here you go. this is my first Foxy X Mangle story. Let me know if you want more but I'm more a Bonnie X Toy Chica fan though. So here is something different for ya guys. Sorry it's so short though. Later guys and please please R &R."**

 _Birthday love_

#

Foxy sat there on the stage. He let out a sigh. Toy Chica walked over to him. She waved to him and he waved back. She walked over and sat down beside him.

"Hey Foxy, what's wrong," she asked.

"It's Mangle's birthday and I don't know what to give her," said Foxy.

"Well, I'm sure whatever you give her; she'll love it."

"Yeah but what do I give her?"

"Just let your heart decide that."

"Toy Chica can you come here please," a voice called out.

"I got to go Bonnie needs me."

"Okay thanks again."

"Anything for a friend."

#

Toy Chica made her way to a room where Bonnie was in. She walked into the room. She called out to him. Bonnie turned around.

'Boo," he said.

She giggled.

"Oh Bonnie," she said, "You are so cute."

"Thanks angel," he replied.

They walked over and kissed. Toy Chica loves him like crazy. Bonnie was her everything. She loved being with him. Bonnie made her feel like all the troubles in the world didn't matter. They wrapped their arms around each other.

"What time is it," she asked.

"It's time for the party to start," said Bonnie.

"I'll go get Mangle."

#

Foxy was in the plushie room. He picked out a plushie that would be perfect for Mangle. He smiled down at it. He hoped this would work. He heard a voice behind him. He spun around hiding the doll. Bonnie walked toward him.

"Hey bud," he said, "what are ya up to in here?"

"Just getting a present for Mangle," Foxy replied, "what about you?"

"The party is about to start," said Bonnie, "and I know that Mangle won't think of it as a party without you pal."

"Yeah thanks for getting me bud."

"No pro Foxy. Now come on the others are waiting."

They made their way to the stage room. Foxy saw the others standing there. Freddy turned to face them and smiled.

"Ah good," he said, "Everyone is here. Toy Chica will bring Mangle at any moment, let's all hide."

#

Toy Chica found Mangle sitting in her room. She sat there looking bored. Toy Chica tapped her shoulder. Mangle looked at her.

"Hey Mangle," she said.

"Oh hi Toy Chica," said Mangle, "what's up?"

"What's wrong?"

"Everyone forgot that it's my birthday today and I was hoping that Foxy would remember."

"No way, I would never forget in fact I got a surprise for you."

"What kind of surprise?"

"Let's go."

They walked into the stage room. Mangle noticed that it was dark. She flipped on the lights and the others jumped out yelling surprise.

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY MANGLE!"

Mangle jumped back in shock. Her friends didn't forget her birthday. They were planning a surprise party for her. Foxy walked over. He looked cute as always. Toy Chica walked over to Bonnie. Mangle smiled at Foxy.

"Hey princess," he said, "happy birthday."

"You remembered," she said.

"Of course," he replied, "it's the day you came into this world and that's a day that I am so glad for because I have you."

"Oh Foxy," said Mangle, "I love you."

"I love you too Mangle," he replied.

He held up the plushie. She gasped and jumped into his arms. They kissed. The others cheered. Foxy wrapped his arms around her as she wrapped her arms around him. The party went on and Mangle had so much fun. She felt so loved by her friends.

#

Foxy woke up the next morning curled up to Mangle. He smiled at her. He felt so happy to be by her side. He heard snoring coming from the side of him. He looked over to see Bonnie and Toy Chica sleeping beside him. Bonnie was a snorer but he wasn't that bad as Toy Freddy was every night. Foxy just smiled.

"I love you Mangle," he whispered in her ear.

#

The end.


End file.
